


Sneaking Around

by its_noma



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other, Penetrative Sex, Quickies, Riding, Secret Relationship, Secret exhibitionism kink, Sneaking Around, Teasing, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_noma/pseuds/its_noma
Summary: For once he’s a little more than glad that Beelzebub is busy raiding the kitchen. Because when you open the door and slip in, dressed in nothing but a flimsy little robe that’s far too see-through to be practical, he’s thankful his twin isn’t here to ruin this.
Relationships: Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

> I told my girlfriend I've written fics for Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan and Beelzebub. When I asked her who I should do next—since I want to write at least _one_ fic for all the Obey Me! characters—she immediately demanded I do Belphegor. Personally I'm not a big fan of him, but he can be cute sometimes. This was fun to write.
> 
> Enjoy!

Belphegor picks up on the last possible ring.

_“Where are you?”_

Your voice is quiet, a whisper into the receiver that piques his interest.

“In bed,” he answers.

A sigh. _“Good. I hope you’re naked.”_

Ah, again? Belphegor can’t really say he’s surprised. This has become an almost everyday thing—you coming to his room late at night solely to ride his cock, that is.

“No,” he replies, just like he always does, “I’m trying to take a nap, actually.”

_“Well, get naked. I’ll be there in a few.”_

You hang up. It’s been a while since you were too shy to outright say such naughty things to him—and sometimes he misses the stutter you used to speak with—but he doesn’t mind. Belphegor would rather you be honest with your intentions.

He knows he only has a few minutes until you arrive, yet his movements are painstakingly slow. After all, he _was_ just rudely interrupted from his nap, so he’s still half-asleep. But his clothes come off one by one—lost to the floor beside his bed—until he’s left huddled under his cozy blanket completely in the nude. He only forgives you interrupting his sleep because he knows you’ll more than make it up to him.

For once he’s a little more than glad that Beelzebub is busy raiding the kitchen. Because when you open the door and slip in, dressed in nothing but a flimsy little robe that’s far too see-through to be practical, he’s thankful his twin isn’t here to ruin this.

“How did you even make it from your room to mine in just that?” he asks, amused.

You roll your eyes. “Does that matter? Lay back. Now.”

“Bossy,” he jeers, but does as he’s told anyway. You climb onto the bed and work your way up his legs. “Am I just your toy now?”

“If you wanna,” you offer. Your grin is all teeth and tease.

He yawns. “No thanks.”

Shrugging, you pull down his blanket and deposit yourself in his lap. Belphegor exhales a pleased sigh as you rub against his cock, surprisingly slick already. His hands find your hips, greedily rolling up against you.

When you begin pulling up, aligning his cock with your entrance, he says, “What, no foreplay? I’m not even fully hard.”

“No time.” You shake your head. “I texted Beel. He said he’s almost done.”

Ah. Fuck, okay.

He groans as you begin sliding down his cock. How you’ve gotten so good at taking him with ease, he’ll never know—but although you’re better accustomed to it than the first time, you still shiver in delight and clench so intoxicatingly around him. Even when you’re fully seated and your eyes slip shut, the quiver in your thighs gives you away.

“Take this off,” he demands, pulling at the end of your robe. Off it goes. It joins his clothes on the floor. “I can’t believe you. You walk around in nothing but that and a wet, loose hole that any of my brothers could’ve gotten to first.”

You chuckle. “What, jealous? Nobody even saw me.”

“A little,” he admits. Gritting his teeth as you begin moving, he says, “But I’m jealous ‘cause you got yourself ready without me.”

“I apologize,” you tell him without an ounce of sincerity. “If we weren’t in such a rush, I would’ve.”

Uh-huh. Sure. Half the time you come to him, you do just this: put his cock in you and ride him until you’re satisfied or have to leave for a lack of time. Belphegor insists on doing it in your room or the attic, but you seem to love the thrill of almost getting caught. Truth be told, he thinks you _want_ Beelzebub or one of the others to walk in and _join_ you two.

(It isn’t a half-bad thought, but he’d rather keep you to himself for now.)

His thoughts are dashed as you move faster. At this point his cock is fully hard inside you—a fact you point out with a content moan as he fills you out—and with each drag he feels that molten pressure building. But it’s slow. You seem to be a lot closer than he is.

“Did you do more than loosen yourself up or what?” he drawls, more a form of showing off how put together he is while you slowly lose coherency above him. “You usually last a lot longer.”

You groan. “Shut up.” Huffing, you splay your hands on his chest to maintain your pace. “It’s been a rough day and I just—I was edging myself, so—”

“Oh?” Belphegor’s brows crease, lips curling. “Why don’t you tell me _aaaaaaall_ about it?”

You scowl. “Just shut up or I’m leaving.”

He snorts, “Like I had much of a choice in you coming to me in the first place.”

Not dignifying him with a response, you continue bouncing on his cock. Belphegor is more than content with simply taking it. His hands find your thighs and squeeze before sliding up to your hips. You watch his movements with hooded eyes, mouth agape as you pant and moan louder and louder as your climax approaches.

It feels good. _You_ feel good. The feel of your skin, slick with sweat, sliding against his, the feel of your fingernails digging into his chest, and the muddied, heavy feeling he gets as you’re staring down at him with too much defiance for a puny human…he wants to wipe that smirk off your face. Just because you’re on top of him doesn’t mean you have control of the situation.

But...he’s too tired to do anything about it. You don’t have the time to fight anyway.

(Or at least, that’s the excuse he gives himself so he doesn’t feel bad having a human—having _you_ —using him like this. He _definitely_ doesn’t like it. No way.)

“You close?” you ask.

Belphegor makes a show of yawning.

“Oh, fuck you.” He laughs, and the annoyed look on your face—lips pursed and eyes narrowed—melts away. You roll your eyes. “I’m…not gonna last much longer.”

“I know,” he says.

You open your mouth to say something—most likely a defensive retort—before it abruptly clicks shut as his hips snap up against yours. Belphegor grins as your hands shift, grip knuckle-white as you hold his wrists. He doesn’t let up as he continues fucking up into you.

He chuckles as your eyes slip shut, head tossed back in your escalating pleasure. “Stupid human. Come for me.”

For once you don’t chastise Belphegor for calling you that. Instead you do as he says, the muscles in your thighs tensing and hands gripping his wrists that much tighter as you release. He bites his bottom lip as you tighten around his cock, and with a few more quick thrusts up into you—ignoring your high moans as the overstimulation kicks in—he buries himself inside your wet heat and comes.

You pant through your release. Belphegor is quick to recover from his, afterglow making him drowsy as he takes in your fucked out appearance. He’s always found you to look the most beautiful knowing his cum is inside you.

“Good now?” he murmurs.

Slack-jawed, you reply, “Could always go for more but…yeah.”

If only. Belphegor pouts as you lift yourself off him. The cold of the room on his cock makes him shiver as you throw your legs over the edge of the bed and stand.

He sits up, huffing. “What, not even a goodbye kiss or something?”

“Oh?” You slip back on that wicked robe that hides nothing and smirk at him. “I didn’t think you cared _that_ much about a stupid human like me.”

Belphegor drags a hand down the side of his face before waving it dismissively at you. “Fine, whatever. Just go before Beel gets back.”

He moves to grab his blanket and shuck it over himself—fully planning on sleeping naked now—before you climb back onto the bed and throw your arms around his shoulders. You plant a kiss on his forehead.

“There.” You grin as you pull back. “Happy?”

“No.” Laughing, you lean in and capture his lips with yours. He hums as your hands run through his hair. When you pull back, he says, “Hm…better.”

You roll your eyes and give him one more kiss. “So needy.”

With that you stand up and make your exit. You turn and blow him a kiss before sneaking out, and then you’re gone.

_Sigh._ Humans… 

Belphegor sits in place for a moment before begrudgingly putting his clothes back on. A few minutes later, Beelzebub returns with a sated look on his face.

“Oh.” His brows raise when he sees Belphegor sitting up in bed on his phone. “Belphie, you’re still awake?”

He nods. “Got distracted by the stupid human.”

“Distraction” sure is one way to put it. Beelzebub asks very little, bless him, as he gets ready for bed. Belphegor eventually plugs his phone in to charge and falls asleep.

**Stupid Human <3: ** _Had fun! Come to my room next time~_

  
**Belphegor:** _Whatever._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
